Demon of Song
The is a boss in Dark Souls II. Location The Demon of Song is found in the Shrine of Amana. It resides in a large and partially flooded arena. Description A giant, grotesque frog demon with a corpse skull and arms protruding from its mouth and a long tail. Upon entering the boss area you can find the Demon of Song sitting and waiting, as if to lure prey in. The face will use its corpse arms to pull the upper jaw of the frog body down to hide the face and look more like a frog. Lore The Demon of Song's origins are unknown but it was originally sealed inside the Shrine of Amana due to its development for the taste of human flesh. However, after the priestesses tasked with maintaining the seal died or became hollow, the demon was able to escape its prison. Its name comes from its ability to mimic the song of the shrine maidens, in order to lure prey into its lair. Summoning Felicia the Brave can be summoned for the fight. However, her sign is ways away from the fog gate; just before the third bonfire. It's a good idea to clear out the area before summoning her. Strategies The Demon of Song is impervious to damage, except for its face and arms. When it attacks, it emerges from the frog skin momentarily and becomes vulnerable to damage. A good strategy here is to skirt around either its left or right side and wait for it to attack, then go in and hit it as it recovers from its own attacks. Simply rinse and repeat, and try to avoid its attacks as best as possible, as they are highly damaging. A ranged character will have a much easier time with this fight. The player is able to let loose three shots straight after coming through the fog gate. Then running up to the boss and standing right in front of it will bait it to do attack with its hands, allowing for further attacks. Attacks '''Charge: '''An attack that makes the Demon charge forward in a straight line. It remains in its skin so no damage can be caused to it. Causes high damage if it connects. '''Arm Slap: '''The Demon's most basic attack, it opens up its skin and does a overhead attack with its left and then right hand. '''Stand up Slam: '''The Demon stands up on its hind legs and then falls forward. Small AoE damage when it lands. '''Body Slam: '''The Demon jumps up into the air and slams into the ground. This attack has good tracking. '''Water Spit: '''The Demon spits out balls of water at the player. This varies based on the distance between the player and it. At close range it will just spit out one volley while at long range it will launch a volley to the left, then the middle and the to the right. '''Grab: '''The Demon has a grab attack with a wind up similiar to the Arm Slap, does very high damage and will likely kill. Drops Trivia *Because of the partially flooded arena, Lightning Spear and its variants will deal more damage if it connects. Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies